goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
PowerJohn25 UTTP Misbehaves At SeaWorld
PowerJohn25 UTTP Misbehaves At SeaWorld is a GoAnimate Film directed by MrDankEngine. It is the sequel to PowerJohn25 UTTP Misbehaves At The Great Wolf Lodge and the 2nd installment of the Misbehaving Series. Plot: After he destroyed The Great Wolf Lodge, the bad user PowerJohn25 UTTP sits on his bed until the good user MrDankEngine tells him that they’ll be going to The Gold Coast to SeaWorld and tells him to get ready. The next day, after they finish packing, DankEngine & PowerJohn head down to the airport to meet their friends WigglesWorld 2000 EDCP, MarjkeChan, WigglesComedian 1998 EDCP & JimmyGak and that he’s invited The Wiggles ( Greg, Anthony, Jeff & Murray ), Dorothy The Dinosaur, Wags The Dog, The Bananas In Pajamas, Rat-In-The-Hat, The Teddies ( Morgan, Amy & Lulu ), Thomas The Tank Engine, Percy The Small Engine, Bear, Bob The Builder, The Equestria Girls ( Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash ), Mario, Luigi, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick Star. WigglesWorld & Marjke recount the events of what happened at The Great Wolf Lodge. They all board the plane to fly to The Gold Coast. After arriving at The Gold Coast, they all go to the hotel, where they all settle in. DankEngine tells PowerJohn25 that The Wiggles will be looking after him the next day and they all go to sleep. The next day, they all arrive at SeaWorld, DankEngine tells The Wiggles to look after PowerJohn25 while they all go on the monorail. While The Wiggles & PowerJohn25 go to Castaway Bay with Captain Feathersword & Henry The Octopus, PowerJohn25 plans to destroy The Nickelodeon store, but is stopped by The Wiggles. The rest of the gang have a good time: SpongeBob & Patrick go to The Nickelodeon store, The Equestria Girls go on The Storm Coaster & Thomas & Percy go to a dolphins show. PowerJohn25 starts his trouble by derailing The Storm Coaster while The Equestria Girls are riding it. Meanwhile at Castaway Bay, The Wiggles realize that PowerJohn25 is missing and they go to find him. While The Equestria Girls are riding The Storm Coaster, they go off the tracks and land in the water, but are saved by Thomas, Percy, Bear & Buzz. The track is then fixed by Bob. The Wiggles are then reunited with PowerJohn25. Rainbow & Twilight phone Anthony to tell him that PowerJohn25 derailed the track to The Storm Coaster. Enraged, Anthony gathers everyone at the main entrance to confront PowerJohn25. Back at the hotel, DankEngine confronts PowerJohn25 for his actions. WigglesWorld takes him to his hotel where Brum is waiting for them. Brum chases PowerJohn all over the hotel and pushes PowerJohn25 into the pool. DankEngine tells PowerJohn to not cause any more trouble and tells him the story of when Thomas & Percy made fun of Diesel over spilled milk. They then go and have dinner at the buffet. The next day, while everyone goes for a swim, Rainbow & Pinkie ride The Storm Coaster again, Flutthershy feeds the polar bears and Rarity is reunited with her other pony friends. Just then PowerJohn25 bumps into a tree, which catches fire and everyone evacuates SeaWorld before it’s destroyed, like The Great Wolf Lodge before it. On the bus, everyone confronts PowerJohn25 for his actions and he gets grounded. It is then revealed that everyone was watching footage of their trip in the cinema. Everyone goes home when it’s over and Thomas & Percy race each other back to Sodor. Reception & Sequels: PowerJohn25 UTTP Misbehaves At SeaWorld received positive reviews from critics and it will be followed by PowerJohn25 UTTP Misbehaves At Warner Bros. Movie World and a spinoff: SonicFan77 Misbehaves At Dreamworld. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EX_VNqM5RGI